The punk and teacher alliance
by Syko Writer
Summary: What happened in between Miss Spencer winning the rumble rose tournament And Candy Cane becoming blonde?


The crowd cheered in an uncontrolled frenzy as Muriel Spencer, in her red and white, quite beautiful, ring outfit, looked down at the mechanical monster known as 'Lady X', who was now in pieces at her feet. It's creator, Doctor Cutter was nowhere to be found, but that was probably for the best.

"Miss Spencer!"

A single voice rang over all of the others, the voice of the young woman whom Muriel had traveled so very far to retrieve. Her delightfully rowdy student Rebecca Welsh, aka Candy Cane.

"Miss Spencer, Teach! Over here!"

She looked around until she at last located Candy Cane, wearing her signature punk version of a school uniform.

"Miss Welsh!"

The two women stood front to front neither daring to move, as if they were afraid such a thing would shatter everything around them and it would be reveal that everything that had happened was nothing more than a dream.

"Teach, I…."

"….."

"I can't believe you did all of this,…for me."

"Why wouldn't I? You are one of my precious student."

Candy Cane's fists clenched at her sides as she turned her gaze towards the ground.

"One of them?….."

She didn't dare to say such a thing out loud.

"Miss Welsh? What is…?"

"Kiss!"

Miss Spencer and Candy Cane suddenly jumped apart, while simultaneously searching the audience for the one who had shouted…

"KISS! Kiss! KISS! KISS!"

Before the two women had realized it, the entire audience of the Rumble Rose tournament had ceased chanting for Miss Spencer's victory and in it's place were chanting for teacher and student to kiss!

"Now that's quite enough! Honestly hasn't my poor student Miss Welsh been through enough, without your crude….!?"Muriel was suddenly cut off by the warm soft feeling of slightly smaller hands encasing her left hand.

She spun around at almost breakneck speed to find Candy Cane Slowly closing the distance between them.

"M-m-Miss Welsh? What are you…?"

Their lips were just a few centimeters apart now.

"Might as well give them what they want teach."

Candy Cane Spoke in a low purr. While Miss Spencer felt as though her heart would burst out of her chest.

"I love you. I love you so much, Muriel Spencer."

"Miss Welsh…..Rebecca."

Their lips brushed, for only a few seconds, but it was enough to appease the frenzied crowd.

That had happened almost a week ago, and neither Muriel Spencer or Rebecca Welsh had brought it up since then. At this very moment a cab was taking them to a hotel, and in just five short days they would be returning home to Canada. As they approached their destination, and exited the cab Candy Cane broke the silence.

"Do you hate me?"

"……?"

"Do you hate me!? Do you regret chasing after me?!

"Miss Welsh, get a hold of yourself."

Miss Spencer reached over to calm her student down but her hands were quickly slapped away.

"My name is Candy Cane Damn it!"

The wind's harshness seemed to worsen as She raised her voice, her plad skirt flapping violently against her upper thighs.

Normally Muriel would have scolded the younger woman for her language but, instead she adjusted her red framed glasses and said,:

"….Candy Cane."

Immediately She looked up at her teacher, too shocked to move.

Muriel realized what she needed to do, and that it needed to be done soon.

"Candy,

"'Candy'?"

"let us continue this discussion back in the hotel room, if you don't mind."

Before the school girl knew it they were already signed in and heading upstairs.

As soon as the door closed Candy Cane found herself in The older woman's embrace.

The blonde haired, blue eyed teacher held onto the redhead for what seemed like an eternity.

"I don't hate you…"

Those words were enough to melt Candy Cane's heart, and make her beautiful green eyes well up with tears.

"However,

" 'However'?"

"However, I…."

Candy Cane pulled away from her teacher trying desperately to hide her tears and to keep more from falling.

" 'However, I don't love you….' That's what you were going to say right?"

If she had been biting her lip any harder she would be biting through it, it was bleeding a little but that was the least of their concerns.

"I _cannot _love you, I should not. Not that way!"

Candy Cane suddenly pounced on Muriel, pinning her to the bed. Almost immediately she began to trail kisses beginning at her temple, moving down her neck and finally hovering just an inch away from her lips.

"C-Candy? Please, you mustn't."

"It's what we both want Teach. It's what you want,…Muriel."

Candy Cane closed the gap between them, silently praying that she wasn't making a mistake.

Five seconds went by. Eight seconds. Ten seconds, with no response from Muriel, Candy Cane was ready to lose all hope when she suddenly felt her Teacher's lips part to permit access. She pulled away fro a moment, her eyes reflecting unshed tears.

"Miss Spencer….?"

"I hardly think using my Surname at a time like this is appropriate, Candy."

"We can stop now, you know? If that's what you want. We can just forget this ever happened, never bring it up again."

Muriel shifted their positions so student and teacher were laying on their sides, facing one another.

She gingerly reached over and wiped away the tears from Candy Cane's big green eyes.

"Candy, if we were to be together, we cannot tell anyone. Not because we are two women, in this day and age it is not frowned upon so much. I am your Teacher, you are one of…..you are my precious student.

I could not hold your hand in public. Our entire relationship would have to be kept a secret. To the world we must seem as nothing beyond teacher and pupil."

"I've been hiding my feelings from you for almost two years now. I can handle anything as long as we can be together at all, but I need to hear you say it!"

"Say what?"

Candy Cane sat up, so she was now looking down at her beloved instructor and potential lover.

"Say that this is okay, that everything will be alright in the end. Please….please tell me that you…."

Both women could feel their breathing quicken, would either dare to say it. If they do then everything would change, everything but their feelings toward one another.

Yes, they would, because nothing in this world mattered more.

"I love you, Candy."

Candy Cane's strength seemed to shoot out of her body, she buried her face in Muriel's neck and began to cry, her hands found their way to her teacher's shoulders. All the frustration that she had hidden up until now. Everything that was painful in her life seemed to fade away.

Despite how difficult it was for her, Candy Cane found her voice.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so much Muriel Spencer!"

"And I love you Candy…"

"….y other 'ame….."

"I'm sorry?"

Candy Cane lifted her head, wiping her own tears away this time.

"My other name, my real name. You can use it if you want to."

Muriel tried to suppress a giggle, and failed.

"Are you certain, you would not prefer to be called by your chosen nickname?"

"Call me what ever you want."

"I'll stick to Candy than."

The two women smiled at one another, not as instructor and student, but as two people who loved each other dearly, and finally they sealed it with a kiss.

*******************************One Year Later*****************************************

A young woman with blonde hair, holding a black gown in her arms had walked a mere thirty feet away from a high school before a white Convertible pulled up beside her and honked. Not a prolonged irritated honk, just a short quick beep. She ceased walking and smiled to herself, she knew who it was before the hood of the car even began to retract. An older blonde stepped out of the car, she looked like a cross between a librarian, and a very sexy school teacher. The eye patch over one eye, and the look in the other said otherwise. Such a woman would frighten and excite almost anyone. She reached into her car and pulled out pink roses. She than proceeded to extend her left hand to the younger woman, whom had all but jumped into her arms.

The two women stayed like that for almost a minute, while other girls, still wearing graduation gowns, passed bye. Some blushed, others nodded in approval, many others blushed and averted their gazes in embarrassment. While a few others did frown in disgust. As soon as The older woman spotted such a person she smiled wickedly and pulled the younger blonde into a fierce kiss.

And that's when someone whipped out a mega-phone.

"Attention, please vacate the area and continue your inappropriate display elsewhere!"

The younger woman broke the kiss and had an expression on her face that everyone recognized.

"Fuck you teacher man, you can all kiss my ass!"

An that was all it took to get everyone into a frenzy.

Through the roar of the entire school staff and the graduates the now blonde Candy Cane could hear the words of her lover. She turned quickly to see Muriel in the same stance that she use to take back when she was a teacher, pushing up imaginary glasses she took on a mock tone of irritation.

"Miss Welsh, I will not tolerate such language out of you.

I see I am going to have to teach you a lesson in etiquette!"

Candy Cane couldn't hold back her laughter, and she was laughing so hard that her sides began to hurt.

"……Candy?"

"Yeah….?"

"Let's go home."

Candy Cane looked up and smiled.

"Your home?"

"Our home."The two women jumped into the car, this time Candy Cane was the one at the wheel, the speed of the car caused their hair to whip around their faces, the wind passing by their ears made it a little hard for them to hear one another.

"Spencer, nothing in the world could make this day better!"

"Don't say that yet, I have one more gift to give you!"

Candy Cane looked at Muriel Spencer for a split second.

"Will you Marry me!?""Wha…..?!"

They rear ended the car in front of them.

"Oh, SHIT!"

It was the strangest proposal and engagement in history including a two hour stay in a holding cell of the police department , followed by a question from a extra cheery Muriel Spencer .

"So, when should we discuss children?"

"WHAT?!"

*********************************** The End ***************************************


End file.
